far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Yakiyan Mandate Parties
Planetwide Parties of the Yakiyahn Mandate Planetary Parliament Yakiyan Independence Network (YIN) - PLF A movement working toward the independence of Yakiyah. They want to keep Yakiyah independent and are aiming to enable policies to keep Yakiyah that way. Their main voter base consists of many of the revolutionaries, who have fought ACRE and their hold on Yakiyah in the last years. Their main goal in the interaction with other planets is to make sure that Yakiyah itself stays independent. Associated with the PLF. Yakiyan Autonomist Movement (YAM) - DRF, PIB, and The Silent Renaissance An organization dedicated to gaining autonomy for (not necessarily the independence of) Yakiyah. Their main policies have the focus of bringing other industries to Yakiyah to make it completely autonomous from other planets. They have a big voter base within many of the militias on Yakiyah as well as the city of Medellin. Their main goal in the interaction with other planets is to acquire the possibility for autonomy on Yakiyah. Associated with other planetist groups. Partido Anarchisto de Yakiyah (PAY) - MAPL Seeks to ensure that powers are dispersed from central government to the communes. Has pledged to vote against any motions that would increase the power of the Planetary Parliament or its central institutions as well as introduce legislation that would further de-centralise the financial and military authority of the Parliament. Their main goal in the interaction with other planets is to further the disposal of central governments on these planets. Associated with the MAPL. Yakiyan Association for a Neutral Government (YANG) - FoY An organization lobbying for a con-federal planetary government, regional autonomy, and an isolationist policy toward non-Yakiyans. This party wants to enable policies to stop Non-Yakiyans from becoming Yakiyans without any conditions. They want to give more power to the Municipalities and Prefectures. They also support a principle of isolation, where they want to focus on the economic growth on Yakiyah. They have a big voter base with many Yakiyans living in the country and many of the poor people on Yakiyah. They don’t really plan on using diplomacy with other planets. They are associated with some of the Friends of Yakiyah. Yakiyan Agricultural Freight and Shipping Combine (YAFSC) - MDV and AWU A syndicate of agricultural and stellar trucker unions working to improve their lot in life. They want to enact policies to help spacers and increase their life expectancy. They have a big voter base within the spacers and space workers on Yakiyah. Their main goal in the interaction with other planets is to better the spacer lives in all of Acheron Rho. Associated with the AWU, MDV and various shipping concerns. The Conservative League (TCL) The Conservative League supports the ideas of the UPC to overthrow the current governing Absolute Monarchy of the Empire in order to push for civil rights for all. However, the institution of Monarchy, though lacking political power, should be kept to provide a sense of unity, longevity, and tradition after the chaos following any revolution. On Yakiyah, the party aims to protect worshippers of the HC and their customs from radical members of the CHR. As well as arguing that change should happen slowly and controlled and the facilities and processes that the ACRE Corporation used to run the planet should not be hastily left behind. Important subgroup: Business Unionists for Yakiyah (BUY) They make up a considerable portion of their base of support. They are also supported by Ex-Nobles and High Church of Messiah as Emperox believers. Their goal with diplomacy is to enable reforms within the wider empire. Party for the Rights of Aliens and Yakiyan Environmental Restitution (PRAYER) - CHR, ELPH, AEF A planet-wide collection of local advocacy groups who are united in their commitment to protecting the environment and wildlife of Yakiyah from being overtly disrupted by careless industrial or agricultural expansion. They support the pursuit of a natural sustainable lifestyle, and ardently defend the rights of groups or individuals to pursue and profess their own spiritual/religious beliefs and practices without threat of persecution, so long as they are not harmful to others. Finally, they aim to increase the political, legal, and labor rights of all sentient Alien life in the sector. Their main voter base is within the CHR believers and many farmers living outside of Communes. Free Commerce Initiative (FCI) The Free Commerce Initiative is a loose confederation of groups seeking the enfranchisement of low-born entrepreneurs and merchants. Their goal for this election is to further the power of these entrepreneurs and merchants by giving them an easier time in creating businesses on Yakiyah and Yakiyan Space. Their main voter base is inside of the major cities with mostly the richer populace supporting this party. Their goal with diplomacy is to further the status of low-born entrepreneurs and merchants within the sector. The Impossibilist Union of Worker Collectives (IUWC) - The Jun Bloc The organization's main goals are the institution of an intergalactic republic based on the principles of absolute egalitarianism, which extends to nonhuman entities, structural accountability, and Neo-Posadism. The IUWC was founded in the year 3197, initially as an industrial workers union on Yakiyah, though its activities can be found throughout Acheron Rho. The first activities of the group were marches for workers rights and pay, which were suppressed heavily by ACRE on the planet. The Impossibilist Union of Worker Collectives is an anti-reformist, radical leftist faction. The goals of the IUWC are for the creation of a classless, and stateless communist society in which people serve the collective good and resources are shared. Yakiyan Worker Party (YWP) - CF and AWU The party itself originates a community of workers unions who have banded together to protect the rights of the workers during this time of transition on Yakiyah. While they are close with other Worker Party, they have a focus on the development of the Yakiyan Workers. With strong ties to the AWU and the CF they want to strengthen the ties between the big worker unions on the planet and the new government. The YWP finds its base among the Worker Communes outside of the big cities. They also have a smaller voter base in the food refining factories inside of the cities. Their goal with diplomacy is to better the life of the Yakiyan Worker. Yakiyan Interplanetary Worker Party (YIWP) - ICS The party itself originates a community of workers unions who have banded together to protect the rights of the workers during this time of transition on Yakiyah. They wish help other worker unions on other planets with monetary support and political. With strong ties to the ICS, this party wishes to expand the power of its syndicates further into the core worlds. The YIWP has an interventionist policy for the Imperial Civil War and wishes to use this opportunity to spread the revolution beyond Yahkiah. They also want to build the planet into an industrial power and use it as a base of power to gain more influence in the sector. The YIWP finds its base among the worker’s food processing factories in Tanez as well as the few machine part manufacturers on the planet. The party has used the turmoil of the civil war to “liberate” the former ACRE spaceport for the Yahkian Mandate. They believe that the working people must ban together to end Feudalism. They also want to make local unions and syndicates their own political entities with rights. Their main goal in the interaction with other planets is to better the workers' lives in all of Acheron Rho. If a planetary government is willing to make concessions on serfdom and labor unions, the YIWP is more then willing to support them. If not then they oppose them. The Synthetic Humans Democratic Party (SHDP)- AISC (Currently forced into hiding) A party supporting the needs of Synthetic Humans on Yakiyah. While many people are still unsure about Synths, the SHDP see the emancipation of Synthetics as the solution for the worker crisis. They are in secret supported by the Anti-Imperial Synth Company. They have a strong voter base on the 2 fishing platforms “The Whale” and “The Widow”. Their main goal with Diplomacy is to further the emancipation of Synthetics in all of Acheron Rho. The party is currently in a chaotic and disorganized state due to the High Church and their backers on world. The representatives are either in hiding, being arrested by Imperial authorities, or being assassinated on world. The Yakiyan Defence Alliance (YDA)- The Slaqtine Brigade and PDHU A party supporting the militarisation of the Yakiyan planet. They want to fund YAKDEF and other defence operations on the planet. Their main goal is to militarize the public and they want to get rid of the small militias of the planet. Their main voter block lies in Tanez and within the more militaristic populace. Their main goal in the interaction with other planets is to make sure that no one has the feeling that Yakiyah is undefended or feels motivated to attack it. Category:Unified People's Collective Category:Yakiyahn Mandate